


Some Kind of Peculiar Feeling

by NotThatLamia



Series: Untagged [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Murphy is a good friend, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, background memori - Freeform, not that much porn actually just the right amount, starts with some Raven/Echo, then full on Zaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatLamia/pseuds/NotThatLamia
Summary: If you had asked Raven when the last time she had daydreamt was, she probably could have told you she never had. And she would’ve been right, because Raven not only didn’t believe in daydreaming, but was also very aware it only made you wish for something that would most likely never happen. Fantasizing, that was an entirely different deal. For instance, she wasn’t daydreaming at all about Zeke, but she could very well be fantasizing.





	Some Kind of Peculiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I am 90% sure if Zaven happens in season 5 it’s gonna be surprise!sex followed by an acknowledgement of their supposed relationship by the other characters in a later episode. Because we can’t have nice things in this show, but mostly we can’t have Raven pondering on a possible relationship. And we also can’t have a situation in which the reason she wants to fuck someone is not because of some kind of trauma. I’m bitter, I know. 
> 
> Anyway, this one-shot starts with some Raven x Echo and I don’t even know why. Actually, I do know and I have a very precise headcanon about the six years on the Ark. It’s super short, though, so you can just scroll a bit and read starting from the fourth paragraph, if you prefer.
> 
> The Memori in the background is dedicated to interlude. She coined the ship name Space Mechanic for Zaven and I sincerely hope it catches on, ‘cause it’s pretty great, IMO.

 

  
  


 

  
  


When Raven woke up, the first thing she noticed was a weight pressing on her chest. She squinted and in the darkened room she could barely make out Echo’s arm holding her firmly, yet in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable at all. They had never cuddled in their sleep, before, not that Raven could recall, but it was not a first for Echo to spend the night in Raven’s room, and something like that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Raven gently untangled herself from the mess that were Echo’s naked and heavy limbs and their threadbare sheets, and stood up, looking for at least her underwear and shirt. They had probably ended up on the floor the previous night: she had shown no restraint, and she had given up on trying to understand what she really wanted from Echo every time one of them showed up at the other’s door asking for easy comfort. One thing was sure, it wasn’t a relationship they were having. At least, not one similar to Murphy and Emori’s, nor like whatever Monty and Harper had had all those years before. Yet, it provided them both with companionship, and with stress relief when either of them was desperate for it. Raven would have never thought it possible, but Echo being that close to Bellamy, yet equally uninterested in him as a man, was exactly was she had needed. At least until Echo’s lips had closed on her clit that first night, and Raven had lost all sense of time and space and all semblance of coherent and conscious action, and the only thought crossing her mind was that she was thankful for Echo’s forearms holding her knees apart and her hips down.

The day Raven woke up with Echo’s arm around her waist would have become their last time together. Not because either of them lacked the actual desire for it. It happened because on the following day Zeke Shaw, the insufferably self-confident explorer who had shown up with the Eligius crew, showed Raven to constellations visible from one of the skylights on the Ark, and kissed her in the most delicate of ways. Raven had never been the best at relationships, but she at least knew nobody deserved to be cheated on. So she waited for a natural ending to the kiss, abruptly wished Zeke a good night, and went straight to Echo’s room. She was expecting some over-the-top reaction at the news that she would not be coming any more, instead only a fleeting hint of disappointment appeared on Echo’s face. She immediately went back to her usual scowl, and assured Raven in a cold, professional tone that no grudge would be held against her. It wasn’t really what Raven had wanted nor expected, but this whole situation was not something she could have fathomed only a couple of months before, so she nodded and left Echo’s room.

  
  
  


There were a lot of things Raven could have said about Zeke. In the past few weeks she had got to know him more and more. There was stuff he kept his own, she assumed, but his confidence made him seem so frank it almost scared her at times. As if he really had no way not to be an open book and sincerely enjoyed talking about himself. She dreaded the moment when he would ask the same of her, when he would start having expectations and voicing his discomfort. She had hated it when Finn had forced her to open up, but she had done it anyway, and everyone knew how amazingly that had turned out. But Zeke was self-absorbed in a way that was both unbelievably frustrating and surprisingly endearing. He wanted her to be by his side, but he seriously didn’t expect anything from her. 

Among the things she could have said about him there was his apparent uninterest in pushing her in any way. Raven found downright exciting the idea that she could get to know him before she was going to feel compelled to fuck him to prove she was interested. A meaningful discovery for Raven, since, at that particular point in time, she had so much on her plate with the rebuilding of the Gagarin and Bellamy’s recurring breakdowns, that she cared very little that she wasn’t already fucking him. It still gnawed at her mind, though. 

So, after another one of their apparent dates in which he hadn’t seem interested in more than prepubescent kisses from her, she went straight to the point and asked him. He lift his head from the report he was compiling and frowned at her. “I am interested in more,” he plainly replied, and immediately went back to his notes.

To which Raven, who was dying to get an answer to a behaviour that she found wildly unusual, asked: “Then why aren’t you more forward? Why don’t you go ahead and take what you want?”

She detected a hint of amusement in him, but she couldn’t be sure when he kept his head purposely lowered. “Because you never gave any indication of wanting anything more, and, at least for the moment, I’m quite happy with just spending time with you.”

She scoffed instinctively. “This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” she said. And yet, she dwelt on his words, and soon that thought retracted in her mind, because nothing of what he had said was actually ridiculous, and because she understood perfectly what he meant. Everyone had always taken from her, Bellamy and Echo the only ones who had managed to never put her in a corner, but with neither of the two she had had the kind of relationship that she was now hoping to start with Zeke. She could have told him that she wanted more from him, but, really, why should she? Why not try living her own distorted version of a PG-13 fairy tale? She had always been denied that since Finn’s arrest, after all. So she returned his smile and said nothing more.

  
  
  


Later that week, just when they had settled into a comfortable, effortless working rhythm, Zeke dropped a stack of files next to her, and bent to retrieve them from the ground. It was almost completely unintentional when Raven’s gaze fell on his ass, but, once it had, she found herself blatantly staring at it. Then a thought started nagging at her mind, because she had always thought Zeke’s face a very fine one, and she had now just found out that his ass looked even better, and also that she certainly wouldn’t ever be able to forget that small detail. Of course, she assumed there might have been other explanations for an unforeseen fixation of that kind, namely that her work was eating her alive and she had a dire need to let off steam, or maybe even that too long had passed since that last time with Echo. But Raven prided herself with being quite reasonable, so the umpteenth time she found herself wondering how some very specific parts of Zeke’s body might look up close, she eventually came to terms with the fact that she actually just wanted to fuck him. Still, if those few uncompelling fucks with Wick had taught her anything, it was that meaningless sex with someone who was clearly interested in you and had also become your working partner was never the best of ideas. She wasn’t helping it by basically dating him, but that was a whole other unrelated issue in her mind.

  
  
  


In the end, the push she needed came from exactly the guy who was the least likely to give advice on the Ark. As the only semi-functional couple she knew, she had found herself watching Murphy and Emori more and more, entranced by their gestures and little smiles and caresses and stolen kisses, all things they kept on even after six years together and a couple of apocalypses later. She looked at them, and she started envying the ease they had with each other. Yet, she slowly came to the conclusion that she not only wanted that, but she could likely have that with Zeke too, if only she was upfront about it. 

However, apparently Raven wasn’t being as subtle as she thought, since she couldn’t think of any other explanation as to why Murphy eventually caught her by surprise by showing up in her lab. It was late night too, and he clearly had waited for everyone to go to sleep before turning up.

“You have to stop with that shit,” he merely told her, going straight to the point, in the middle of wandering around the room and picking up an item after the other to have a look at it.

Raven could have acknowledged him in some way, but she was simply too busy to even care. “What is it, Murphy? I’m working,” she asked instead.

“Listen, it’s fucking weird, ok?” Murphy scoffed. “Stop looking at me and Emori as if we’re some kind of interesting piece of machinery. You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“I can assure you I have more important things to do than wasting time after you and your girlfriend.”

Murphy sighed. “Wouldn’t kill you to ask for help once in a while, you know?”

Raven focused her gaze on him, pondering on whether to ask him the question she had been burning to get an answer to. “Right,” she said. “How are you still in love?”

He looked at her like she had just proved her unquestionable craziness. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means you behave in exactly the same way you did when I first met her.”

Murphy laughed. “Believe me, we do not behave like we did. We’ve been together for years, people change.”

“Not you two, I don’t think.”

“Why are you asking me, anyway? I thought you were friends with Emori.”

“I’ve known you for longer, it makes sense.” Raven shrugged. “So how is it?”

Murphy lifted his eyebrows. “Well,” he started, “I love her and we’re very similar, so we work well together.”

“So you never have moments of doubt? You never fear you might break up?”

“Fuck yes, but,” he paused, seemingly in a struggle to find the appropriate words, “in the end, I ask myself what I’d gain from leaving her and what I’d lose if I did, and I always end up laughing by myself, because like hell I’m ever gonna leave her. Why should I? I love her. And if we ever stop having dirty sex I’m gonna keep loving her in some way. And I guess the effort I put into building our life together is not something I want to ever give up.”

Raven mulled over his words, over the obvious intensity of the feelings betrayed by them and his clear confidence in their truth. 

“Well, Reyes?” he asked, leaning towards her.

Raven was shaken back into reality. “Well what, Murphy?”

“Are you gonna stop being a fucking creep to my girlfriend?”

Raven nodded. “I still don’t think I was, but I won’t look at you anymore if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He nodded back. “Great. Don’t tell her I came to tell you that. She hates it when I don’t let her stand up for herself.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks,” he said, walking towards the door only to stop and turn back to face her before leaving. “Oh, also.”

“What?”

“You probably don’t care shit about my opinion, but Zeke seems like a nice guy.”

Raven frowned. “Nice isn’t exactly the word I’d use to describe him, but thanks anyways.”

Then Murphy lifted a hand to salute her, and finally left her to her thoughts.

  
  
  


If you had asked Raven when the last time she had daydreamt was, she probably could have told you she never had. And she would’ve been right, because Raven not only didn’t believe in daydreaming, but was also very aware it only made you wish for something that would most likely never happen. Fantasizing, that was an entirely different deal. For instance, she wasn’t daydreaming at all about Zeke, but she could very well be fantasizing. She had tried to plan for days now, and all she had settled on was only what she expected would be the final result of it: before the end of the week, she was going to have sex with Zeke. It couldn’t come from something bland like asking him, nor she could just involve him in a surprise making out session and hope his pants and underwear, and maybe also his shirt, would magically disappear. Neither of the two was a good plan, because she had come to the conclusion that she wanted this to be a step towards the attempt at a relationship, and Raven had absolutely no idea what kind of tools were needed to make something like that work. 

In the end, it didn’t even care.  

He had leaned over her shoulder with a “Sorry” whispered against her neck when it all came to her: she had been plotting a whole plan to get close to him while maintaining those same work boundaries that had already crumbled, before that first kiss, even before they had first started flirting back and forth. She was trying to visualize a future when she could make a partner out of him when he already was one, in his own peculiar way. So she simply shifted her head enough to kiss his temple, and then cupped his right cheek with her palm and trailed kisses from his left cheek to his collarbone. 

“Raven,” he managed to say, his voice deepening already, “would a five minute break be too much of a strain?” he asked, while his gaze searched her face for a reaction.

Raven grinned. “Let’s make it ten.”

At that he kissed her. And it was nothing like the other times. It wasn't actually like any other time she had ever been kissed. Because his lips didn’t betray inexperience like Finn’s, his kiss wasn’t tainted with sadness like Bellamy’s had been, it wasn’t possessive like Wick’s, perfectly efficient like Echo’s. It adapted to her movements and tested their compatibility. Zeke’s tongue darted out of his mouth to meet hers only long enough to get if she enjoyed it, and going back to lick inside her mouth when she moaned and gave every indication that she indeed liked it very much. It was messy at first, with their lips sliding and their teeth clacking and their hands grasping and searching to find a natural place to settle. 

Raven could not have said at what point the kiss had stopped, but at least she knew her eyes had shut close at some point without her even realizing. Her lower body was trapped between Zeke’s and her desk, and it was probably the most uncomfortable she had ever been, but she felt nothing but amazing, and maybe also the most aroused she could remember she had been in a very long time. Raven was quite certain if he tried to show any hint of leaving her in that situation she would kick him in the nuts: good kisser or not, she would not put up with that. Fortunately for him, when he spoke, his words were some variation of “Five more minutes?”, to which Raven replied by pushing him away and dragging him by the hand to her room, because anything else would have been torture at that point. She shut the door after her and pushed him on the bed. Her hands went immediately to the ties at the top of her brace, and she almost lost her grip when she felt Zeke’s breath and lips at the nape of her neck. 

“We don’t have much time,” she cut him off.

“Shut up,” he replied, picking her up, throwing her on the bed beside him, and proceeding to kiss the air out of her. 

They ended up lying on their sides, facing each other, with Zeke’s hands framing Raven’s face and her own pushing his pants and underwear past his hips. His dick twitched when she circled its girth with her fingers, and she assumed she had used the right pressure if Zeke’s breathless “fuck” was anything to go by. Her palm was already smearing precum over the length of his dick when his left hand crept inside her underwear. Raven felt already so frustrated that she thrust against his hand at the first feel of his fingertips against her outer lips. She tried to pump him to completion because she was actually so undone she couldn't try for anything else. His other hand snuck under her shirt and bra and went to pinch her nipple, and that, combined with his mouth at her neck and his fingers plunging into her and his thumb stroking her clit, eventually sent her over the edge, with a sharp climax that caught her almost by surprise. 

Zeke kept thrusting against her palm, though, so she waited just long enough to catch her breath and feel ease settle on her limbs before helping him get off, alternating between twisting her grip and pumping him, with her other hand firmly holding his balls. It didn’t take much effort, as he was at least already as aroused as she had been only a moment before, and he didn’t even try to push her back, and that too was messy, but only for a few seconds. Once he was spent, he immediately took off his shirt and rinsed her hands with it, a gesture that might have seemed even sweet if not for the fact that they were mostly naked in her bed.

Raven chuckled nervously, because she found she wanted him even more like that, all bright dark eyes and hot skin. Yet, they still had to go back to the Gagarin. The whole crew depended on her, on her ability to do the job, and to bring them all back to Earth. They absolutely had to go. And then she locked her gaze with Zeke’s, and she pulled him to her once again, and the Gagarin and the crew and the planet were reduced to passing thoughts in Raven’s mind.

 

 

 


End file.
